FE X Pokemon: A Shade's quest
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: Taking place in a distant future where everything has returned to the dark ages, Quin Shade, a descendant of Zycron Shade, travels the Outrealms in search of a way to bring back someone she had lost. She travels with her partner, an Espeon, to find what she seeks. Familiar faces shall appear along the way, and the journey will be epic. This story uses elements from Pokemon and FE.
1. Chapter 1

Quin jumped out of the way of her opponents attack. Her bow hand twitched, Moonlit Striker having been knocked out of it just moments earlier. In her other hand was an elegant hunting knife of unknown origin. Her partner on her shoulder.

"Damn... You holding in there, Espeon?" Quin asked her partner.

"I am, and you don't have to use such language, Quin." Espeon replied.

"I'll use it if I want to, Espeon. That Drajl knocked my bow out of my hand." Quin jumped around the next attack, dashing towards where the silver bow lay. "Besides, why is he attacking us anyway? This was just supposed to be a normal meeting."

Espeon jumped off her shoulder. "Quin, when is anything in our lives normal?"

Quin recovered Moonlit Striker and notched an arrow. "Barely ever, but i refuse to give up my life over something as stupid as a spilled drink. _Astra_!" Quin released the arrow, which split into five beams of light. "Lets see him dodge that."

The beams all hit their mark, pinning the attacker to the ground. "Good shot as always, Quin," Espeon told her.

"No thanks to you, though," Quin sighed, "But i guess i should thank you for that warning. Without it, I might have died."

Espeon nodded, "It's a dangerous world we live in. Did you get the info you needed?"

Quin held up a map. "I did. The artifact we are looking for is here," she pointed to an X, "which is about three days travel. Shall we get started?" Quin unstrung Moonlit Striker and retrieved her arrows, putting both in a quarrel on her back.

Espeon looked at his trainer with a slight look of excitement. "If this artifact can help us, of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

Quin looked back at the town. "If that dastard didn't attack us, we could have been in and out without having people chase us."

Espeon just flicked his tail. "They should have checked him, first. He was still breathing, and his clothes were pinned."

"True," Quin told him, sheathing her ornate knife. She then looked back to the fields in front of them. "I didn't even get to buy us a meal. I was going to pay that guy if he didn't attack us, I guess he thought he could just kill me for the money."

Espeon looked up towards her, "If he was more skilled or faster, that might have happened, but i know you," he smiled, "you are the most skilled archer this side of Rosanne."

Quin's eyes narrowed. "Still, I had to use Astra against him. That guy could predict my movements." Her eyes narrowed more as she spotted movement.

Espeon's ears perked up. "Quin, something's coming, fast."

"I know, I can see it," Quin said, drawing her knife, "Don't move until I say, Espeon."

"Quin..." Espeon's ears flattened, but he obeyed his trainer, "This may not be the best course of action..."

A few minutes passed, the thing getting closer, then Quin suddenly sheathed her knife. Espeon was shocked. "Quin, what are you-?!"

Quin held up a hand to silence him. "It's a friend. If I keep my knife out, well, you know how he is."

A brown horse came up the hill and cantered to a stop, the armored rider dismounting. "Hail, Ms. Shade. Pray tell me what you are doing this far from a safe town."

Quin smiled innocently. "Fredrick, it's great to see you again too. How's Kjelle and Lucina doing?"

Fredrick seemed to stiffen a bit. "The two princesses are doing well, Ms. Shade, but can you tell me what you are doing here, of all realms?"

Espeon jumped onto her shoulder and answered before she could. "We are looking for something, Fredrick the Wary."

"Espeon!" Quin tapped him on the head, "What did I tell you about speaking to people?! treat them with respect!"

Espeon looked slightly agitated. "Well, sorry that I acted like you did back there."

Fredrick sighed, then mounted his horse again. "When you two are ready to move, I was sent to guard you. I don't see exactly what you are looking for or what Lord Chrom sees in you, but you two are skilled fighters. I'll respect your orders."

Quin tried to hold in the laughter but couldn't. "Fredrick, you go back to Chrom, me and Espeon are just fine on our own. It's nice of you to worry about us, but you don't need to lie about why you came out here."

Fredrick, though it seemed impossible, stiffened even more. "I see, Ms. Shade. You two stay safe." He then headed back towards where he came.


	3. Chapter 3

A shuriken flew past Quin's face, causing her to blink. "Arya, is that you?"

A blue haired girl dropped from a nearby tree. "How did you know, Quin? Me and Accelgor were completely silent."

Quin smiled. "What other ninja do I know? Besides, I think your aim has gotten worse." She plucked the shuriken out of the tree next to her.

"I missed on purpose." Arya yanked the throwing star out of Quin's hand. "If I had been aiming for you you'd just be another corpse."

Quin just looked down. "So, what are you doing here? Chasing after some criminal bastard again?"

Arya shook her head. "And there you go with that rude mouth of yours again. Actually I'm here because I wanted to be." Accelgor appeared next to her. "After all, me and Flash wouldn't be good ninjas if we stayed in the village all day long."

Quin eyed the Accelgor carefully. "So, you were able to get your Shelmet to evolve. That's one goal down."

Arya softly pet Flash on the head, causing him to smile. "Somewhat. He makes a better ninja now, at least."

"True," Quin said, "yet what exactly is the problem with that, Arya?"

Arya seemed to blush. "He's a better ninja than me."

Quin put a hand on Arya's shoulder. "Don't worry, Arya, you will be big one day."

Arya's face eased a bit. "Thanks, Quin. How's your search going?"

"Not so good. Twenty false leads in a row." Quin's face seemed to darken, her grip on her bow tightening, "that makes mine and Espeon's search very frustrating."

"I see," Arya said, "well, if you need my help, you know where the village is."

"Stay out of trouble, Arya Sol!" Quin called after her as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Arya Sol and Flash the Accelgor traveled through the thick forest, away from Quin. "What exactly does Quin think she's doing, Flash? Looking for a way to bring back the dead?"

"Cel," Flash replied, as it couldn't speak English.

"That's another thing, Flash, how can her Espeon speak English? I know certain Pokémon can use telepathy to speak, but that eeveelution is a different thing entirely."

A blast of fire stopped the two ninja in their tracks. "My little sister, all the way out here? My my, Arya, what has gotten into that head of yours since becoming a Master Ninja?"

Arya stopped short, Flash next to her. "Elana, why are you attacking us? Not very sisterly of you."

"Oh, sorry, but you haven't heard? You've been banished from our village for insubordination," Elana looked at her scornfully. "If it wasn't for what you did, Arya, I wouldn't be out here attacking my own sister."

"And what did I do?" Arya asked, grabbing the shuriken she had in her pocket.

Elana's eyes narrowed. "You've been helping the bitch you call a friend. She's an outsider, and we don't work with outsiders." She raised the book that was in her hand, "and you know the punishment for breaking our laws. Leave now and I won't be forced to kill you."

Arya let go of the shuriken before drawing it out. "You know, if our village keeps doing what it is, no one will be around to take care of it. I am friends with that "bitch" so if you move against her you move against me. I pray the next time we meet, it will be as two caring sisters, Elana. C'mon, Flash. Let's go."

The two ninja left. Headed back to the place they last saw Quin and Espeon. "Honestly, Elana thinks that Quin is a bitch? She hasn't heard herself speak." Arya sighed and went on her way.


	5. Chapter 5

Quin and Espeon walked through the forest. Quin thought of hunting for food, but she just shook her head to herself. "I can't kill a harmless animal. It'd be like killing an innocent person."

Espeon flicked his ears. "I could see if there are fruit trees nearby."

"Thanks, Espeon, but you don't need to." Quin scratched the eeveelution on his forehead. "Besides, someone is coming."

Arya suddenly fell out the trees, Flash the Accelgor landing neatly next to her. "Not fair!" Arya yelled.

Quin laughed and helped her friend up. "How'd you become a master ninja if your so clumsy, Arya?" She leaned left to avoid a shuriken that got thrown at her.

"Balance isn't my problem, Quin." Arya looked behind her. "I wouldn't have fallen if I hadn't been in such a hurry."

Espeon came back, multiple aspear berries with him, "I'm back with food." He looked between the two girls, quietly asking Flash why Arya was burnt a bit.

Arya heard him, though. "I'm burnt? Where?"

"Your shoulder," Quin said. "I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"Well, sorry if i was too busy getting as far away from my village as possible, Ms. Shade." Arya said. "Maybe if you hadn't been friends with me, i wouldn't have gotten banished."

Quin's normally calm face shifted to one of anger. "They banished you? For being my friend?"

Arya nodded.

Quin hugged her friend. "I'm guessing it was that sister of yours who burnt you, then. I'm sorry this happened to you, Arya."

Arya, now crying openly hugged Quin back. "We both have lost our family. We should travel together." Arya ended the embrace. "Besides, I don't blame you. My village has always been strict."

Arya threw another shuriken and managed to hit a deer. "What?" Quin seemed surprised at the accuracy of the throw.

"Dinner's on me, tonight," Arya said, winking, "After all, what else would we eat?"

Quin retrieved the shuriken for Arya. "Well, I'm guessing we would have starved otherwise. Despite being an archer I can't hunt."


	6. Chapter 6

Quin stretched in the early dusk. "Arya, you are part of a group of ninja, right? Aside from your village, i mean."

Arya looked up from where she was sitting, Flash the Accelgor sleeping next to her. "You mean Kaze, Saizo and the others? Yeah, it's just been a few months since they last contacted me." She sighed, "I wonder if I should just save my sister the trouble and die."

Quin shot her friend a look. "Don't talk like that, you are my only true friend here," she grabbed Arya's arm, "If you die, it will be by my side in a large battle. We swore that to each other the day we became friends."

Arya calmly yanked her arm out of Quin's grasp. "I remember that promise. sorry for speaking so roughly."

"It's okay, just stay alive," Quin said. She looked towards Espeon. "When we met we were just two young girls in a forest much like this. I was crying, fallen soldiers around me. They had thought they could sell me to the slave trade. If you hadn't shown up that day, I might have been lost in the madness that surrounded me."

Arya nodded. "I remember that day. Espeon was hiding in a bush, you had your fathers sword on your back. Tears were on your face and you kept on saying it wasn't your fault. I had seen the marks they had branded on themselves. That's why i went over to you; you seemed like you needed someone."

Quin smiled softly. "You risked your own life for me, Arya. I wonder why your village hates outsiders so badly. Could it be because of the slave trade?"

Arya nodded. "That's exactly why, Quin. They were scared of you."

Quin drew her knife. "You know why I'm searching... Why i had my father's blade, right?" Arya knew already, but shook her head no to be nice. "My father had died when I was still young, two or three, and all I had left was his blade. I never knew my mother, and Espeon is the only family I have known, until I met you. While Lux, the Radiant Blade, may be powerful, I'm no blades-man. That's why I'm searching for the Seal of Returning, a legendary seal with the ability to bring back the dead."

"But is that what Zycron would want?" Arya asked, "Would he want you to waste your life searching for an artifact that may not even exist?"

"I don't know," Quin said, "I just hope he won't be mad at me if I do bring him back."


	7. Chapter 7

It was midday when Arya woke Quin up. "Time to go."

Quin sat up, her friend dowsing last nights fire. "I'm gonna bathe first. The river is nearby, and it's been a while since I've washed." She looked towards Espeon who was wide awake. "You coming?"

Espeon shook his head. "No thanks, I'm not good with water."

"Up to you," Quin said, headed towards the river.

When she got there, she stripped to her underwear, keeping her knife handy. She walked to the shallow part and layer down, letting the cool water run over her.

Quin sighed. "I can't keep doing this, if Arya travels with me she may get hurt."

"is that so?" A voice said.

Startled, Quin quickly got out of the water and put on her shirt, but spotted a familiar mop of gray hair. "Inigo, is it really polite of a prince to stare at a girl?"

"Hey, looking's never hurt anyone," Inigo said, "besides, what would I want with you?"

"You tell me, Inigo," Quin said, "your always flirting with girls without thought of consequence, strange for someone who's mother is a dancer."She finished redressing herself and grabbed her bow. "If you had shown up at a worse time, I probably would have impaled your foot."

"Glad I didn't, then," Inigo said, smiling, "I knew your father, you know. He was the one who got mother to become such a beautiful dancer." A shuriken suddenly flew past him.

Arya strode out of the woods, the two Pokémon following behind her. "Ah, Inigo. I thought I smelled a wolf."

Inigo sighed. "Again, I do it because my heart urges me to."

"Then ignore your heart," Arya said. "You obviously would make a better fighter without it. You can't even lift a blade against a female opponent, let alone an oran Berry." Everyone laughed at this.

Inigo just shook his head. "You two are horrible, you know that?"

"Yep," Quin said, "which is why we shall leave now." With that, they left.

A little while later, Quin picked up a fallen branch and snapped it easily. "I can't stand him, always flirting."

"Neither can I, Quin," Arya said.


	8. Chapter 8

A hail of darts flew towards Arya and Quin. "I said it was a trap!" Arya yelled, quickly deflecting the missiles with two Chakram, "but no, you had to run towards a common Master Seal! What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me? I wasn't the one who picked it up!" Quin said.

"Can't we just stop fighting?!" Espeon said, using the move Protect to cover them.

Quin sighed, "well, this seal won't help so what do we do?"

Arya answered her, "To disable these traps we need to place it back."

"Why didn't you just say so?!" Quin said, putting the Master Seal back on the plate. As soon as the golden relic shifted the plate, the traps stopped.

Espeon breathed a sigh of relief, releasing the Protect move. "Be glad none hit the top."

Quin ignored him. "I can't believe we fell for a trap. I should have suspected that."

"How can you believe it would be that easy?" A voice said. Quin and Arya turned to see a red haired man looking at them.

Arya spoke up. "Who exactly are you?"

"A friend of Quin's fathers. You may call me Naz." The man said.

"Naz. Slightly odd name for a sorcerer, isn't it?" Quin asked, her hand on her knife.

Naz just laughed. "That puny knife won't hurt me, Quin. Zycron had told me if anything happened to him to keep an eye on you, of all people. I'm more concerned what the Dark Sorcerer Demigra is doing, to be honest. Last time we fought, let's just say Zycron and Sera both almost lost their lives."

"Who's Sera?" Arya asked.

Quin sighed. "Sera is my mother. She had died directly after I was born, so a nursemaid took me in and raised me. It turned out I have my fathers' need for adventure."

Naz laughed. "Sera had that too, you know. I can help point you in the direction of the Seal you seek, but not help you directly."

"I understand," Quin said, "So, great Sorcerer Naz, where do the two of us go?"

Naz pretended to think for a bit, his Gallade, Slice, imitating his pose behind him. "Let's see... 'The legend you seek is in the dusk lit grave, shallow yet deep, and a mother's fave'"

This confused Arya. "And what does that mean?"

Naz shrugged. "I don't know I was just told to tell Quin that if she asked." He then used his magic to teleport out of there.

"Great, he's sending us on a wild goose chase," Arya complained.

"Not exactly..." Quin said, dragging her friend along.


	9. Chapter 9

Arya pulled her arm out of Quin's grasp. "What exactly did that Naz guy mean? 'Shallow grave', 'Mother's fave'? Do you know, Quin?"

Quin nodded at her friend. "You see, when she was alive my mother would always visit father's grave once a day, and it was said to be shallow." Quin then looked down. "The only problem is that I myself am banished from my village because I had to fend for myself, but the graveyard is right beyond the edge of it. If we can get to the Deeprealm of Talonthorn, I may be able to get there before someone figures out what they heard"

Arya looked confused, but then her eyes widened in shock. "I thought I smeelwd something sweet back when Naz was talking to us, do you think it was Gaius?"

"He is a thief; so no doubt he'd try to get his hands on the Seal," Quin said. "But he doesn't know about Talonthorn. It's a nice little town where an old friend lives. Drayl, the Blacksmith."

Arya just nodded. "So if we have to go through the Deeprealm, let's do it!"

Quin nodded and led the way, but along the path the two girls ran into a grizzled warrior, who seemed to be carrying a wounded boy.

"Oh no, Drayl!" Quin drew her knife and rushed over, but her tiny blade was stopped by a rapier.

"Hey, kid, you know Drayl?" The man said. "By your eyes I see you do. I saved him from an enemy called a Shade. Ah, your eyes widened, so that must mean something to you?"

"Y-yes. Sir, that's my last name," Quin stated, "and may I ask your name?"

"Call me Thran, everyone else does," Thran stated, "and if you were planning on going through Talonthorn think again, the realm collapsed from an attack. I'm sorry to say the only person I could save was Drayl."

Quin, shocked, sheathed her dagger. "So, your not the one who hurt Drayl?"

Thran shook his head slowly. "No, Mis Shade, I did not. Now, if you may," he stood up, "I've got to get to the Halidom immediately. It's of the utmost importance." After that, Thran left, carrying the wounded Drayl on his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Quin cried out in disbelief. "Talonthorn can't be gone! It just can't!" She hit a tree hard enough to make it fall, knocking over two other trees and scraping her knuckle. Drayl could have protected it... He's always been able to."

"Quin..." Espeon tried to tug her sleeve, but was slapped away. He lowered his ears sadfully. "Quin, I'm sure Drayl tried to protect it. Thran works under Chrom's command. If Thran had trouble, I can understand if Drayl did."

Arya put a hand on Quin's shoulder. "Espeon's right, Quin. I heard stories about Thran, stories of him single handily saving multiple villages. He's a hero, but if he had trouble..."

Quin suddenly ran into the forest, tears streaming from her eyes. "Talonthorn must be here! It must be!" She ran through the hidden portal to find the village destroyed. She walked back out and sat in the grass.

Maryam caught up to her. "Quin, are you okay? Why'd you run off?"

Quin just pointed at the concealed portal. "It's gone, Arya, it's really gone..." She couldn't stop crying, and Arya hugged her friend, telling her it would be okay.

"May I ask what this fine lady is crying about?" A regal yet slightly annoying voice asked.

Quin didn't look up. "We know it's you, Owain, no need to act that way."

"Act in what way?" Owain asked, "This is how I always act."

Espeon answered him. "Odin Dark, Owain of Ylisse, you love to make a name for yourself:"

Owain looked slightly miffed. "But that is only natural, small purple cat."

Quin looked at Espeon, seeing he was suddenly extremely agitated. "I'd be careful, Owain, Espeon doesn't like being called a cat."

"Cat my ass!" Espeon said, "I'll have you know I'm a fox! A FOX, not some stupid cat!"

"Calm down, Espeon," Arya said, "I'm sure Owain didn't mean it."

Owain suddenly became more normal. "I'm sorry, Espeon, my acting went too far. I may like to think I'm a legendary hero, but I'm nothing more than a prince with a big head."

"Apology accepted," Espeon said stiffly, his fur going back down. "Just be careful what you say. I'm sure Lissa has taught you that."


	11. Chapter 11

Owain listened to Arya and Quin's stories, quite quietly at that. "Ah," he exclaimed, "so that's why the two of you are way out here."

"Yes, Owain," Quin said, "and as for why you found me crying I'm afraid the answer is through there." She pointed to the small berry bush hiding the portal to Talonthorn.

Owain looked at the bush. "You say there is a portal there? Yes, I see it but I can't believe it."

"They are everywhere if you look hard enough, Prince Owain," Espeon said, now fully calmed down from the incident, "the only problem is your aching blood doesn't allow you to look. You should really get that looked at."

Owain just smiled. "My sword hand may thirst for blood, but I manage thanks to my mom."

Quin smiled, "that's good that Lissa is helping you."

Arya nodded, "I agree. If Lissa didn't help you what would happen if you accidentally lashed out at your cousins?"

"I'd rather not think about that," Owain said.

All of a sudden a blast of fire hit a nearby tree, scorching the wood.

"What was that?!" Quin shouted, "Espeon, can you see anything?!"

"Working on it," Espeon said, jumping onto Quin's shoulder to share his power. His eyes glowing a bright aqua blue, Espeon spotted something in the distance. "3:00, 30 meters out!"

Quin stringed Moonlit Striker and notched an arrow, pulling back. Arya drew a Chakram and faced the same direction. Owain's sword hand spasmed.

Espeon waited until the person seemed ready to do another attack and then spoke, "Now!" Quin and Arya attacked in unison.

Neither expected for a young green haired swordsman to be who they were attacking.

The swordsman reacted purley on instinct, dodging the Chakram and blocking the arrow. "Hey! Don't you two recognize me?! It's DJ!"

Quin, shocked, dropped her bow. "DJ?! If you were the one following us, where'd that explosion come from?!"

Arya picked up a strange stone. "This might explain it. Fire Crystals are all over this place, he must of thought one was a common red rock and thrown it."

"Yeah, she's right," DJ said.


	12. Chapter 12

A memory flashed through Quin's mind. She was suddenly back 10 years ago.

Quin looked around the forest that surrounded her. She was just kicked out of her village. She didn't know what she had done wrong or why she had to leave, all she knew was she was alone. She clutched the sword that used to be her father's, heavy as it may be, and trudged on.

A figure appeared in the darkness. "Hey, girly, you want a sweet?"

"No thanks," Quin responded, but then the man grabbed her arm.

"Come on, girly, one sweet won't kill you." The man was starting to get on her nerves.

"I said no," Quin calmly said, trying to move past the man. Then he went too far. He reached for a spot no one should, and Quin reacted instinctively, using her father's sword to cut off his arm.

"Hey! What the hell?! How can a little girl like you use that blade?!" The man cliched the stump of a shoulder he had.

Quin looked at terror at what she did, despite what the man was trying to do. "I'm sorry, sir... But you were going to rape me weren't you..." She started shuddering.

The man laughed and cringed from the pain it caused. "For a young'un you catch on quick. So, what are you going to do?"

A group of men suddenly came out of the forest surrounding Quin. She reacted at the grabbing hands and started stabbing with the blade, missing more times than she hit. Then, one by one, all fell with a perfect puncture in their head. Quin dropped her dads blade and looked towards a sound she heard, spotting a girl about the age of four with light blue hair. She then collapsed, crying.

"Hey, you okay miss?" The blue haired girl was now next to Quin, holding her shoulder, "my name's Arya, and I couldn't stand by while those beasts were after you."

Quin looked up, catching a glimpse of the blood on Lux. "My name's Quin... Th-thanks for saving me, Arya..."

Arya tried to cheer her up. "No problem. I know of a village nearby where you can rest. Let's go." She helped Quin up and walked her to the village, an Espeon coming out of a bush and following Quin as if she was his master.


	13. Chapter 13

"No! I won't allow an outsider to stay in this house!" A strange woman shouted.

"It's not like that, Stepmother! Quin has nowhere to go!" Arya shouted back, the best her four-year-old voice could shout. Quin looked towards the window of the house where her newfound friend lived, glad someone cared for her. The Espeon from earlier jumped onto her lap and she scratched it behind the ears.

"Fine, Arya. She may stay here but in the shed. She can't be allowed in the house. She'll never be allowed here." Arya's stepmother rushed out of the house, flashing a look of disgust at Quin.

Arya came out and made an odd smile towards Quin. "Sorry about that, people here aren't that used to outsiders. It's because of those men who attacked you earlier."

"I see," Quin said. "I'm fine. Thanks for sticking up for me. You seem a lot different then the rest of the villagers."

"That's because I'm an outsider, too," Arya said. She looked towards the nearby shed. "I'll sleep with you tonight. There's not many people here who trust you and they may try to attack you. I forgot to ask you something: what's your age?"

Quin looked up at this question, realizing she didn't question Arya's age either. "I'm five. What about you?"

"Four," Arya said with a smile. "C'mon, Ms. Shade, let's get you comfortable in that shed."

It took some time to clear a spot big enough for both girls. Once the area was cleared, Arya looked sternly at Quin. "I have one request, Quin."

"What is it?" Quin asked, kind of worried.

seeing the look on Quin's face in the dim light, Arya softened her tone. "It's nothing bad, Quin. I want to ask you to become my Bloodbound Friend."

Quin's eyes widened. "This will allow me to avoid the prejudice?"

"Modt of it," Arya said, pulling out a special dagger. "This dagger is called Sav. To become Bloodbound Friends who will always look out for each other, we must both grip the blade tightly. This dagger is the symbol of our pact, Quin."

Quin nodded, understanding. "This is a lot like the Blood Brother ritual they did in my village, on the outskirts of Hoshido. I see we are on the outskirts of Ylisse, now."

"Yes, indeed we are," Arya said. "So, shall we do this, Quin?"

"Yes," Quin said, then both girls gripped the blade of the dagger hard. Arya nodded then both set the dagger down at the same time and Quin quickly bound their hands together. The entire ritual took five minutes.

Arya then smiled. "It's done now, Bloodfriend Quin. Use the dagger to unbind us and I will bandage our wounds."

Quin nodded then did so. She then asked Arya what she wanted done with the dagger.

"You keep it, Quin. I have a feeling it will help you when the time comes." Arya smiled. "Now, let's get to bed."

"Yes, let's," Quin said, smiling at her new friend.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days had passed since Arya and Quin became Bloodfriends. Quin found that the villagers, most of them, had a newfound respect for her since she and Arya did the ritual. Only a select few didn't: Arya's stepmother and older stepsister to be exact.

"Out of my way, girl," Arya's stepsister, Elana, said, kicking Quin in the side. "You wouldn't want me using my fire magic on you."

Quin just got back up and walked away. Elana tortured her since the day she started living at he village, and she had grown used to it in the first few hours. Arya helped her as much as she could, but Quin didn't see her much. Then she got a note.

"Come behind the shed today for a surprise. Signed - your friend".

Quin made it to the shed and caught a glimpse of one of Arya's blue pigtails behind it. She smiled at the sight of her friend then went behind the shed. What she saw made her gasp in surprise.

"Like it?" Arya asked, "I remember you telling me how much you liked Archery, so I had a few villagers help set this up."

"It's beautiful, Arya!" Quin exclaimed, picking up a nearby bow and testing the resistance. The bow, despite being cruelly made, supported the weight of her pull like a charm.

"Good. I would have hated to waste the villager's hard work," Arya said, smiling. She then saw a bruise on Quin's arm. "Let me guess, Elana kicked you again?"

Quin nodded. "Yep. That bitch must really hate me."

Arya burst out laughing, causing Quin to turn. "What is so funny, Arya?"

"Oh, nothing," Arya said, "just the mouth you have for one so young."

It took a bit for Quin to understand what Arya meant, then started laughing as well. "I guess you're right, Arya, no kids our age would curse like that."

Arya calmed down enough to ask a question. "Shall we get started, Quin? I'd like to see how good you are."

"Fine with me," Quin said, "but don't be jealous if you lose."

"I won't," Arya stated, notching an arrow and aiming at the target.


	15. Chapter 15

Quin woke up to the smell of smoke. She nudged Arya awake and motioned in the direction of the archery area. "Let's go check what's happening."

Arya stood up and nodded in the dim light. "We should. If there's a fire, most likely it will spread." She opened the door and went out, Quin following her.

The two girls got to the patch of land behind the shed, and both gasped out in shock. Elana, Arya's older stepsister, had her fire tome out and the bows that were crafted were aflame.

Elana noticed them and turned, a wicked smile on her face. "Aww, are the little babies gonna cry because big sister broke their toys?"

"Shut up, Elana!" Arya yelled, "you had no reason to burn our bows!"

Quin nodded. "Arya's right! They were our only source of practice!"

Elana laughed. "Really, now? Something that easily flammable, a cinder could burst it aflame?" She shot a look at Quin. "If you really want it so I can't burn your precious toys, have them made of something less flammable." She turned and left, leaving the girls to clench their fists in anger.

A little while later, Quin nudged Arya. "Hey, Arya? There's a village hidden nearby this one. I know a kid there who can help us."

"Really, Quin?" Arya asked, "You sure they can help?"

"Positive," Quin said.

*. *. *.

Quin led Arya carefully through the thick woods, using Sav to cut the occasional vine in the way.

"The entrance is right here, Arya," Quin said, finding a very unique flower that marked the entrance. The flower was a golden rose with a unique shape to its thorns.

Arya seemed curious. "Quin, I don't see a village, just a rose."

Quin laughed, then reached her hand through the air above the Rose, her lower arm seeming to vanish in the air. "It's this way, Arya! The town I know is a Deeprealm."

"A Deeprealm?" Arya asked, following Quin through the invisible portal. When she got Through, there was no forest in sight, but behind her two trees made an archway of sorts. "Quin? Where are we?"

Quin smiles at her friend. "Welcome to the town of Talonthorn, Arya! My friend is a smith's apprentice here. If anyone can help us, he can." The Espeon that followed Quin everywhere nodded.

Arya looked around the Deeprealm of Talonthorn in awe. She had never been outside the forest before, and was quite surprised to see the fields of wheat. "This place is beautiful, Quin!"

Quin just laughed joyfully and pulled her friend along. "C'mon, Arya, my friend lives over this way!"


	16. Chapter 16

Quin knocked on the door to the Village Blacksmith. "Ms. Alderberr? Are you in? It's me, Quin!"

An elderly lady opened the door. "Yes, I know it's you Quin. Who else cheerfully knocks on my door as if they live here?" Ma. Alderberr wore a kind smile but a stern look in her eyes. Despite her true age of 29, she looked 50. Quin always wondered what caused her to age so fast, but the response was always the same: "A woman working a smithy ages twice as fast, Quin, while a man working the smithy ages twice as slow."

Quin smiled at the sight of the woman. "Ms. Alderberr, is Drayl in? He owes me a project from the help I gave him a while back."

"I see," the Smithwoman's reply was. She closed the door and came back a minute later, a kid roughly eight years old with her.

Drayl smiled at Quin. "Ms. Shade, welcome back to Talonthorn. Have you come to ask me on a da-?!" Quin straight punched him in the jaw, Ms. Alderberr laughing at the sight.

"That's not why I'm here, Drayl," Quin said, rubbing her wrist, "you owe me a project, and I expect you to make the best bow you possibly can. Also please make something for my friend here."

Drayl rubbed his chin. "Okay, okay, I'll make your bow. But whatever your friend wants is going to cost something."

"We have gold," Arya said, "would that work?"

Drayl laughed. "Gold? No thanks, we have no use for cash here. We exchange services." He looked thoughtful. "How about instead of gold you do something for me?" Quin punched him again.

"She's not doing anything like that, Drayl!" Quin yelled, "stop daydreaming and get literal here!"

Drayl spat a tooth out of his mouth. "Fine, I'll make her weapon free. What shall it be? A bow? A sword?"

"How about two Chakram?" Arya asked. "And I will repay you any way you want. But if I find it unsuitable for a girl my age, I'll punch you to the ground."

Drayl nodded. "I can deal with that. I'll get started right away."


	17. Chapter 17

It was a few hours before Drayl came out of the smithy, a long box in his hands, and a smaller, more square box on top of it. "Okay, girls, your weapons are done."

Quin looked at him. "You owed me, but Arya said you could ask her whatever you wanted. So what is it?"

Drayl sighed. "I know If I follow my urges, you'd just beat the smith out of me, Quin. She doesn't need to do anything."

Quin smiled and grabbed the two boxes. "That's good," she handed Arya the smaller box and opened hers. In it was a bow made of a silvery steel, with arrows made of the same material with hawk feathers. "Wow, Drayl, this is a beautiful bow! Does it have a name? And what's it made out of?"

Drayl laughed. "Believe it or not, a few days ago me and Ms. Alderberr were mining and found an ore stronger than diamond. We decided to name it Mythral Steel. As for your bow, it's called Moonlit Striker."

"Moonlit Striker..." Quin mumbled the name of her bow, seeing the string was made of the same material, but more flexible. "Drayl, this truly is a masterpiece."

Drayl smiled. "It's nothing, Quin. Ms. Alderberr is the true master here, I'm just her student." *the two laughed, and Arya opened her box.

Inside Arya's box was two Razor Chakram, made of the same silvery steel. "Quin, look at these."

Quin looked over Arya's shoulder at the Chakram. "Are those disks with handles in the middle?"

Arya jokingly elbowed her. "No, stupid, these are Chakram: an all-around weapon used by masters of the knife," Arya closed her eyes, "I aim to become a master ninja, and to do that I'll train with these."

Quin smiles and put her new bow and arrows in a quiver that was in her box as well. "Well, Arya, I'm sure you can do that one day."

"You mean it, Quin?" Arya asked the older girl.

Quin smiled some more. "I do, Arya."


	18. Chapter 18

Quin and Arya went through the archway portal out of town waving towards Drayl and Ms. Alderberr, their weapons stored where they belonged. As soon as the two girls left the Deeprealm, Quin pulled Arya aside.

"Listen," Quin said, "I can't go back to the village."

Arya seemed confused. "Why not?"

Quin sighed. "I have a request my father left for me, in his will," Quin pulled out a sheet of parchment. "I have to visit Ylisse and meet a certain person."

Aryalooked at Quin, her arms folded. "You seriously will go there by yourself?"

Quin laughed, trying to ease the tension a bit. "Of course not, I have Espeon." She motioned to the purple cat-like animal that's been following her. He used to be my dads partner, and is part of his will. Espeon was to look after me for him in case he died."

The Espeon nodded slightly. "It's nice to finally be introduced."

Arya stepped back. "It can talk?!"

"I prefer being called 'him' or 'he', thank you very much," Espeon said, flicking his tail.

"Calm down, Espeon," Quin said, scratching the top of his head. "Anyways, Arya, me and Espeon here have to go to Ylisse. We can handle ourselves."

Arya nodded. "I hope so. If you don't come back..." Arya clenched her fist. "If you don't come back I'll hunt you down and anyone who's attacked you."

Quin, shocked at this statement, just nodded. "I'll make sure I come back, Arya. I swear on my blade." Quin drew Sav and drew it across the back of her left hand in a spiral pattern. "This Mark is proof of my oath, Arya. And don't worry," Arya stopped her hand, she was about to yank Sav out of Quin's hand, "This is how my family seals oaths."

Arya, understanding Quin didn't want the wound to be sealed off, nodded. "I understand, Quin... Stay safe." Arya turned towards the village and ran off, openly crying. "You better come back!"

"I will!" Quin called back, then looked at Espeon. "Shall we get going?"

Espeon nodded. "Of course, Quin. It's a few days travel between here and the Halidom."


End file.
